Nothing Lasts Forever
by ShakeMeetsWorld
Summary: After parting ways at the end of the summer, Lizzie and Gordo must deal with the lose of each other and move on. Or do they?
1. Chapter 1: Powerless

And finally, after almost two years, I give you Part III of my Lizzie McGuire trilogy, (see Parts I & II, All I Want For Christmas and Now What?). I hope you all love it. And hopefully my muse won't go into hiding again before I finish this final story.

Chapter 1: Powerless

"Goodbye."

The word rang in his head as he rolled over and turned his alarm off. As he got up and walked to the bathroom he said to himself, "The same dream every night."

It was now November. Gordo had fully acclimated to college and was well into the swing of things. His classes were going well, his roommate was quickly becoming a good friend, and he loved college and everything about it. But lately he couldn't seem to get through a night without dreaming about Lizzie and the last time that they had seen each other. How she and the band had played him that awesome song out on the lawn and how they had spent that last night together in her room, just talking until she fell asleep. That's when he uttered the word that haunted him day and night. Goodbye. It was such a simple word, used thousands of times without the slightest bit of hesitation, so why did it haunt him so? All right, so he knew that it was the one word Lizzie had not wanted to hear from or say to him, but he was pretty sure she hadn't heard him, she was asleep after all. And at the time he had said it for a reason, he knew that it probably was goodbye even though they both swore that it wasn't. He knew that she would probably move on and forget about him. Oh, how he wished he could do the same. It had been weeks since he had heard from her and yet he could not help thinking about her. Where was she now? What was she doing? Did she miss him? Did she still love him? These questions consumed him and for a while the only release was sleep but now even that was filled with her.

After he had whispered that fateful word, he had slowly lain down next to her and there they slept, side-by-side, with his arm wrapped around her. The next morning they awoke only to have to load up for Gordo's move to Stanford. Miranda came over and they took one last walk around the neighborhood. Then it was time to go. In the end, Gordo and Lizzie really did not get a chance to talk much that morning, they pretty much had said everything there was to say already anyway. At this point they were beyond words. He shook Matt's hand, hugged Miranda, and then held Lizzie close as she quietly cried. He kissed her goodbye and then let go as he got into the car. Miranda stealthily moved in to hug Lizzie as she cried. As the car drove away Gordo had looked back at Lizzie and a few tears slowly worked their way down his face. He had not wanted to cry in front of Lizzie, he knew that she would cry and did not want to make things any harder, but now that he was far enough away he guardedly let a few tears fall.

Leaving seemed so long ago. So much had happened since then. College can do that. It had completely changed everything. Everything was new, which was good at first because it kept his mind off of Lizzie, at least a little. She called every night for the first week and then slowly the calls became fewer and fewer until they stopped altogether. It wasn't until the middle of October that the emails had stopped though. He knew that this was partly due to the fact that the band had begun their tour. It seemed that recording had gone well and that their first single would be out by the end of the year. To promote it they were playing small venues across the country. He knew it must be hard to find the time and a computer, but still he felt rejected. He was happy that Lizzie was living her dream but he wished more than anything that she would share it with him. Every so often he heard from Matt who knew more than him but still didn't know much about what Lizzie was doing. That almost hurt worse than the stopped communication, that she was still communicating with her family. He knew that family was the most important thing, but he was family, or at least as close as you could get. Even Miranda sent him the occasional text message, so it couldn't be just the work schedule. He couldn't figure out why Lizzie had pushed him away. It seemed as though Lizzie had moved on and forgotten him, just as he had known she would. But that didn't stop it from hurting and because she was so mobile at the moment he was powerless to stop it.

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW and I will love you forever.


	2. Chapter 2: On the Road

Here's another one for ya. I know I'm quick! Have fun!

Chapter 2: On the Road

The place was packed and the lights were shining. Miranda played the last riff and the music slowly faded away. The crowd went wild. The band made their final bows and walked offstage.

"Good show everybody, well done," their manager said to them as they walked to the dressing room. "Five minutes and then back to the hotel."

Lizzie sat down on a couch and took out her cell phone. She flipped it open to see if anyone had called during the show. Miranda flopped down next to her and did the same.

"Anything?" Miranda asked.

"Nope. I haven't heard from anyone in so long. It doesn't help that half the time we're in an area with no service. And I didn't think there were any left," Lizzie joked.

"Ahh, welcome to the Midwest, where it's been 1954 since 1967."

Lizzie laughed. "What about you? Anyone call?"

"Oh…umm…no…nothing."

"Liar." Lizzie scooted closer to Miranda and tried to peer at her phone. "C'mon, let me see."

"No."

"Who could it be from if it's not from your parents?"

"All right, it's from Jon. Just saying that he misses me and that he hopes the tour is going well."

"Oh…well…that's nice." Lizzie was trying to sound happy for her but the truth was that seeing Miranda gush over getting cute messages from her boyfriend just made her feel like crying. It had been weeks since she had communicated with Gordo. She knew that it was partly her fault, she just didn't have time to call and email constantly. The tour was keeping them all super busy. But after a while it seemed as though Gordo didn't want to hear from her. His emails got shorter and shorter and he always seemed so uninterested on the phone. She guessed that he could have just been tired. He was in college after all and she knew that he would give every assignment everything he had to make sure that it was perfect. Besides he was in a new place and just trying to take everything in. She tried cutting him some slack but as the tour went on she found less and less time to keep in touch. She decided to give him some space and let him adjust to college. But it was now November and she still hadn't heard from him. She couldn't help but wonder if he had moved on. She didn't know how he could have so quickly, but out of sight, out of mind as they say. This was completely untrue in her case. She thought about him constantly and even began to dream about him at night. In her dreams he was there on tour with her. Which might have been a good idea considering how little feeling there was in her singing these days. She found that without him there it was hard to sing those songs that they had written together with the same passion. So far the audiences hadn't seemed to notice as they had nothing to compare it to, but the rest of the band could sense the difference. The manager, thank goodness, was completely oblivious. All he cared about was how much money they were bringing in. Lizzie was in a slump and she knew it. And for the life of her she had no idea how to bring herself out of it.

I hope you liked it! And tell me just how much but submitting a review. Reviews make my life complete so don't disappoint me. Also, the next chapter might take a while longer than this one did; I'm not exactly sure what I want to do next so bare with me. Hopefully it won't be too long, I will try my best.


End file.
